Life at the edge of darkness
by GuenevereNimueh
Summary: Just briefly showing how the life of Sunako had changed after they graduated.


Title: Life at the edge of darkness

Summary: Just briefly showing how the life of Sunako had changed after they graduated.

* * *

Don't you ever wish

you were someone else,

You were meant to be

the way you are exactly

Having been told how ugly I am by the person I like, it pained me. It pained me so deep that I don't want to look in the mirror anymore. It hurts that I just want to disappear off the face of the Earth. How could he say that to me? I tried everything to look beautiful, to fit normally with everyone. I tried to look perfect doing all these things that pretty ladies do, so that the one I love would love me back. But still… (I hate ugly girls, I hate ugly girls, I hate ugly girls)

Those words, those four words keep echoing in my head (I hate ugly girls, I hate ugly girls, I hate ugly girls). I love him therefore, I believe him.

...I am ugly despite what I did to make myself beautiful, it seems my effort wasn't enough. I am ugly, therefore, he rejected me. He doesn't want to associate with someone like me, he doesn't want to be seen walking with a creature like me, who would anyway? I am ugly.

… If only I am as beautiful as those girls in the magazines with perfect body, silky hair, flawless skin, perfect in everything. If only I am pretty like those girls in my class, tailed by the cute boys, then perhaps, the boy I like would spare one glance my way, he wouldn't ignore me and say those hurtful words to me. If only…

Don't you ever say

you don't like the way you are

When you learn to love yourself,

you're better off by far.

I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself! Why can't I be like them? Why am I not pretty? I just want him to like me. Why is it so hard? Why?

It doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to be like others, I'm tired of it, comparing myself to those beautiful creatures is just hurting me even further. They can say whatever they want to say and I wouldn't give a thing. I'll do what I want from now on. To be someone who will not care about the people around me, who will not care if I'm pretty or not, who will not care if people avoid me for what they see me as. I want to be happy, I want to be free of scrutiny and if that means being alone here in the darkness, then let it be.

That night for the last time, Sunako cried herself to sleep.

Sunako felt soft caress on her hair. She wanted to open her eyes to see whose hands were giving her the sensational feeling but her eyelids felt somewhat heavy.

A moan escaped her mouth and to her dismay the hand stopped. Reluctantly she forced her eyes open and was greeted by brightness; she groaned and covers her eyes with his hand.

Sunako heard a chuckle before a melodic voice interrupted her brooding. "Good morning."

She uncovers her eyes slowly to look at the source of the voice but already knew who greeted her. "Kyohei." A charming smile crept up her face before she felt soft lips against her.

It was caring, loving and romantic. Her heart swells with happiness.

"I love you." Kyohei breathed when they tore away from each other.

"I love you too." Sunako replied eyes full of love and once again her lips were claimed by her lover, hands roamed her body eliciting too many emotions that she couldn't name.

When they felt the need for air they begrudgingly broke apart but stayed gazing at each other.

"What brought this on?" Sunako asked after a while.

Kyohei smiled at her. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

Sunako's curiosity was piqued. It wasn't too often that Kyohei would act like this. She knows that the man loves her to no end but he's not the showy type of guy which works just fine with her. So she couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

But Kyohei replied with a chortle and asked her a question instead. "Did you sleep late last night watching that horrible movie again?"

Sunako felt herself blush slightly, guilty as charged. "It's not horrible!" She countered.

"It is!" Kyohei retorted which she replied with a pout. "So?" He asked again.

"I just can't help but wonder. How come Yuki played the part of me in the movie perfectly, if I dare say?"

After they graduated from college her Auntie started dating a director. Her interest was stimulated and decided to venture the field of movie. That was 6 months ago. Her first project to her amazement was a story about Sunako's life. Entitled "Life at the edge of darkness"

Yuki hesitatingly got the part as Sunako while her fiancé, Kyohei played as himself in the movie.

The others agreed to manage behind the scenes job as they deemed it more interesting.

Now the film has been on the screen for 3 weeks and still rolling, getting fair reviews and many people profess their love for the story even encouraging the production for a sequel.

Kyohei laughed at her amazement. "It's really a wonder."

Sunako joined him and soon their laughter filled the room.

"Kyohei, Sunako!" Yuki called from outside. "Will you get up now please? I'm hungry!"

And I hope you'll always stay the same,

coz there' nothing 'bout you I would change

* * *

And there you have it. Ciao!


End file.
